Fruity Tales
by P0LAROID
Summary: Each Akatsuki member has their own unique love story! Kisame x Ino Deidara x Tobi Sasori x Sakura Pain (Nagato) x Konan Itachi x ( Vote in reviews ) Zetsu x ( Vote in reviews ) Hidan x Kakuzu Orochimaru x Kabuto


Kisame

He scratched the back of his head as his other hand loyally carried Samehada over his shoulder. ´´ Weird ´´ he murmured, turning around in order to give the surroundings a second look. He could have sworn that he felt an interference in his chakra, as if some entity had entered his magnetic field. Could there be someone spying on him, or was it just his imagination? Kisame sighed as he slid Samehada off his shoulder, the tip of the bandaged sword reaching the ground. Perhaps he has gotten tired. He has gotten alot of incognito missions of Leader lately. He has been tired for several days now. However, Kisame is loyal to his Leader, and he would never want to take a leave for something as trivial as exhaustion.

A few hours later Kisame had returned to their hideout, a few rips and scratches were visible on his blue skin. '' This is a rare sight'' The blond young man commented, his hands were molding some clay. '' I am not in the mood of criticism'' Kisame sighed, dragging his beloved sword across the stone floor, creating a muff sound. Since this afternoon he had felt as if his condition was worsening. Not physically, but mentally. Something had infiltrated his 'field', and didn't go just yet. Kisame already had checked if there were any bugs attached to his clothing, or if he was under an illusion spell, this was however not the case. ''Perhaps a night's sleep will help me'' he thought while undoing his navy coloured shirt. Kisame was about to undo his pants when he felt the same interference once again. This time he acted quickly, he teleported outside their hideout, this time a cave in the middle of the woods, and closed his eyes in order to concentrate. He could feel another presence, and this time it was much more intense. Someone was obviously watching him.

He had walked quite a long way into the woods, and he even had forgotten to bring Samehada along. '' Well, well '' he said, smiling goofily at himself. Perhaps he started getting old, his senses aren't as sharp as they were several years ago. Thirty-two years, that's his age this year. He sat down against a tree, and looked up at the starry sky. Sometimes Kisame just needed a place to calmly think about life. He has been loyal in his duties, yet he lived a dishonest life full of crime and lies. One of the reasons he had to join the Akatsuki was because of their goal. Their goal is to create an ideal and honest world. Kisame was very happy when he left his village. It felt as if he finally had broken the evil cycle.

'' Hey, wake up'' he heard. It was a soft and feminine voice, yet it bothered him. The only woman they had in their group was Konan, but this voice didn't belong to her. This voice was somewhat youthful, yet experienced. A strange combination, he admitted.  
'' Blue guy, come on!'' He could feel someone patting his cheek, not in a hostile , but friendly manner. Kisame opened his eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat in shock as he saw a stranger's face close to his. '' Who are you '' Kisame said, while lifting his face. At one moment he could see her eyes go from friendly to hostile. She immediately grabbed a kunai, and held it before her. '' You.. You are one of the Akatsuki!'' she shouted. A blond girl, one visible blue eye, the other covered by hair. She resembled Deidara. It made Kisame chuckle a little. He stretched his long limbs before he stood up, his height towering over hers. '' Young lady, what is your business with me?'' he asked, a glint of sadistic intentions were visible in his small eyes. He was amused, yet there was something uncomfortable about the girl. She gave off a similar vibe, something he felt this afternoon. It was the same vibe.

''I will fight you, you stupid sushi guy!'' she exclaimed, throwing a kunai at Kisame in order to measure his speed. He caught the feeble weapon between his index- and middle finger.  
'' What is a young kunoichi like you doing at a place like this?'' he asked. Kisame was quite curious how Konoha could send one little shrimp to fight a S-ranked criminal like him. Perhaps they underestimated him? Just like that green beast from then. Kisame frowned upon the memories, the man who had kicked him, he absolutely hated him. The litle girl wrapped her nimble fingers around another kunai and charged right up to him. Kisame stood still until she was in range. His hand shot towards her wrist, and his other hand wrapped itself around her neck. He pinned her against the tree, looking directly into her eye. '' It's over, little shrimp'' he said, an humurous laughter escaped his lips. The girl tried to loosen his grip, but he didn't. ''L-Let go of me!'' she screamed. Kisame frowned at the high pitched sound the little girl emitted and felt the urge to strangle her risen. However, something stopped him from doing so. '' What is your name, little kunoichi?'' he asked without realising his question. '' Why would I tell you!'' she said, a little yelp escaped her plump lips as she felt the sharp pain caused by his large hand. A dangerous glare from his side made her rethink her answer.

'' Yamanaka Ino '' she whispered. With that, Kisame loosened his grip and eventually released her. Ino felt a great relief, and backed away. She gulped softly, unsure of what to do. If she would run now, he could easily catch up to her and defeat her. However, Ino didn't want to give in to her fears, she won't shame her village. She is a kunoichi, and she won't be defeated that easily. She still felt her wrist and throat sting from his strong grip. ''Your name, is Hoshigake Kisame, right?'' she asked for confirmation. Kisame sneered at her: '' Oh? You know me, little shrimp, it's an honour''. She felt anger buldge up in the pits of her stomach. '' Don't call me shrimp!'' she felt her fear melt down. This guy was different, he was strong. He is the real deal, where she trained all these years for.

'' It was you, wasnt it?'' he suddenly said, discarding the kunai he had caught from Ino to the ground. She was the one who interfered with his chakra , but didn't she notice it? She acted as if she was surprised when she had found him amidst of the woods. She simply cocked her head, and frowned: '' Hey, are you trying to hit on me? '' she suddenly blurted out.. He could immediatly see regret form on her fine features. He felt very amused. He sat down once again, and looked at her with a great smile on his face. '' J-Just so you know, I don't fall for blue guys, okay?'' she said, cockily looking away. It had hit Kisame, even if the sharp pain went unnoticed.  
He was born into the Hoshigake clan. His features were normal, and even considered handsome for his kind. However, most of the people in his clan had perished because of their unnatural appearance. He had been pestered alot when he entered the village he fled from. Kisame's smile faded, his eyes were signifying danger. He didn't blame the girl for her remark, for she was quite fearless. When he looked up at her again he could see that she was sitting across of him right now, her eyes seemed to bear an emotion he didn't recognise.  
'' I- I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way'' she said, her voice soothingly carressing his hurt feelings. She really didn't mean to hurt the guy. She was starting to forget what danger he is, and what he has done in his past. Ino blushed bright red as his eyes caught hers while she was inspecting his wide chest. She admitted mentally that he does possess a great body. '' You just look too dangerous! Tell me, are you married?'' she said while standing up, walking towards her backpack. Kisame raised his thin eyebrow in surprise, and simply answered negative. She smiled to herself, and she grabbed a comb from out of her backpack. ''I know we are enemies and all, but your hair is a mess. You should always be neatly prepared, you never know when you find a perfect wife! Women love neat guys you know?'' Somehow he knew she was talking out of experience, it made him wince slightly. It was weird how a girl, supposedly his enemy, was styling his hair. He could feel his heart rate increase as he could feel her nimble fingers dance across his scalp.

This was not how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to kill him right now. What was she doing? Combing his hair, talking to him as if they became the bestest friends? Ino kept silent while she styled his hair in a messy style, which fitted his wild look completely in her opinion. She had to leave him before she couldn't kill him anymore, it was too dangerous. Her mission was to find out where the Akatsuki hid, not to get acquainted with them!

He felt the wavering energy she emitted. She was worrying. Kisame had snapped out of his little dream, and grabbed her wrist. He felt a wave of guilt going through himself, but he ignored that. He pushed her onto the ground, and pinned both of her thin wrists above her arms. '' You seriously thought that a person like me wouldn't attack? You are more naive than I thought'' Kisame said, forcibly sneering. His guts told him to kill her, yet his heart told him otherwise. His guts and heart had always been synchronised, and this seemed to be the first time that they argued. '' Y-You bastard!'' she said, struggling under his heavy weight. How could she possibly have believed that he was a good guy? He is the worst!

The comb rolled out of her hand, and Kisame tightened his grip. '' I will kill you'' she said, kicking her legs up, yet not doing any damage to the shark guy. Kisame lowered his head, his heart beating in a faster rate than before. His eyes widened as he noticed that he was unable to harm the kunoichi in anyway. Never had he felt this way about a woman before. Woman or man, he had always killed them mercilessly, yet this one ignited something in his heart. His long fingers loosened the grip on her small wrists. '' Go away from here'' Kisame said, standing up, walking away as if nothing ever had happened.

Ino sat up, her eyes were full of confused emotions. Her heart was still beating as fast as before. '' Wait '' she said, her eyes doubting her decisions, yet her voice stern. Kisame stopped, as he felt her nimble fingers wrap themselves around his wrist. She felt something spark in her heart, something that she had felt before but this time it was even more intense. She immediatly let go of his wrist, and opened her backpack. '' Take this'' she said, taking a small bouquette of flowers out. Kisame's eyes widened at the sight. The little girl was giving him flowers. Him? '' Want to poison me? he said with a low chuckle. She frowned: '' If you don't want it it's fine too! I'm only giving it because these flowers would rot in there..''. 

Some days had passed, and Kisame had not seen the Ino girl since then. He looked up and stared at the beautiful lillies which were happily bathing in the purple tinted glass. He felt something weird in his body. He wanted to see her again. '' This isn't like you '' A low voice suddenly reminded him. It was Itachi. Kisame sat up and looked at the fellow. Itachi rarely talked, but when he did, he always reminded him of a kind mother. Itachi expressed his worries in non-verbal ways mostly. It was quite funny, Kisame was the older one but Itachi seemed more experienced at life than him. '' It's nothing, Itachi-san'' Kisame reassured him. Itachi simply nodded.

Kisame had a habit to go out at night, into the woods and to get lost. He wouldn't take Samehada, nor any weapons. He wanted to feel free for once, without the heavy feeling of the weapon or guilt. Or it was simply a reason in order to see the little kunoichi again. She was afterall, one of a kind.

After a few miles of walking he found himself at a natural spring. He sneered happily, jumping right into the spring and enjoying it's natural warmth. He relaxed his tensed muscles and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a familiar high-pitched shriek. He grunted and opened his eyes, just to see the little kunoichi at the opposite side of the hotspring. He kept silent, yet he felt the blood creep to his cheeks when he saw that she was pratically naked. '' YOU PERVERT! '' she shrieked, throwing a bar of soap against his head. He frowned and turned his head away. '' I apologise, I didn't mean to intrude..'' he said, his face was not the only part that felt warm. He cussed silently and swam to the side, wanting to get out of the water. '' W-Wait don't go out!'' she said. He turned around and felt confused. Was he supposed to stay in there with that girl? '' You are a weird one'' Kisame said, standing up, the water barely reaching his hips. Ino's face became bright red, as she guiltily enjoyed the look of his toned body. '' J-Just don't look okay?'' she said, her arms wrapped around her chest. Kisame sighed softly and agreed.

They bathe in silence, and soon enough Ino felt herself get drowsy. She was taking a break in the hotspring because she had gotten lost after she met with Kisame, yet she didn't dare to ask him for directions. '' Why didn't you kill me '' she suddenly broke the silence. Kisame didn't seem surprised by her question and a small sigh escaped his lips. '' I guess you could say I didn't feel like it'' he said with a small smile. His smile was not the usual grin or sadistic sneer, it seemed much more honest and innocent. If Ino didn't see his name and description in the bingo book, she'd have actually believed that he was an innocent man. While she was thinking, Kisame had suddenly walked towards her, standing infront of her. '' Aren't you afraid of me, little kunoichi?'' he asked. She blushed and tightened her arms around herself. '' W-Why should I be? '' she asked, lookin away. Kisame's sadistic sneer came back, his hand reaching for her face. She tried to back away, yet hit the side of the spring with her back. ''Because..'', he said whilst brushing some hairs out of her face, ''... I can be very scary''.

- 


End file.
